Tintin and the Ghost Girl
by AryaSkye
Summary: A young girl finds Tintin and asks him to help her find a certain man that can help her. Only problem is the man shes looking for is already dead, with the help of Tintin she discovers a plot that may have caused the death of her father, and she meets up with an old friend. COMPLETE. Set after 'Tintin and the Blue box.'
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

It had been three months since the alpha-art incident; Tintin had fully recovered and continued his career as a reporter. After their last big adventure, the Captain stayed at Marlinspike hall to finally get some peace and quiet. In the last three months Tintin had only seen the Captain twice, both times where when the press needed to ask more questions. One month earlier Tintin went to visit the Captain, only to find out he had gone out in a hurry. Nestor said he would be back soon, and promised to notify him when he got back.

Nothing extremely eventful had happened in a while; the biggest thing he reported on recently was about an actor who was nominated for some award. As Tintin started typing about his interview with the actor, he couldn't help but be drawn to two recent events that happened two weeks with in each other. Two Days after the Captain left, a couple was murdered in London, a scientist and his wife. Three weeks later a professor died in a car accident, his brakes had failed. He had a feeling these two events where connected, but how?

There was a knock on his door, Snowy lifted his head and growled.

"Quiet Snowy…" whispered Tintin.

There was a knock again, this time quieter, like the person wasn't sure. Tintin slowly got up and opened the door. On the other side was a young girl, about two years younger than him, she had long blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea. She had a file in her arms, she held it close like someone would try and steal it from her.

"Mr. Tintin?" she asked.

"Yes…" he replied.

"I hear you're really good at finding people…I…I need your help…I can pay."

She pulled out five thousand dollars and held it out to him. He just stared at it a little shocked, thinking it over in his mind.

"Oh…do you need more than that?" she asked looking a little disappointed.

"No…hang on to it for a minute. Who are you looking for?" he asked.

He invited her in; she sat down and handed the first page from the file to him.

"I don't know this place Mr. Tintin, you see I'm from London, I just need to find this man then I'll be going." she stared at her hands.

"Why did you come to me?" Tintin asked.

"I heard about you in the papers, when I came here looking for this man, I found out you lived here as well. I asked around and the people told me where to find you, and said you'd be willing to help."

She looked up and stared at him "Where they wrong sir?"

Tintin chuckled it was strange for someone about his age to call him 'sir'.

"I'll help you…uh…"

"Oh how rude of me, not to introduce myself. My name is Melody."


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl had refused to say anything else about herself, other than her name. She claimed it wasn't important and all she wanted was to find the man on the paper. Tintin gazed at the paper she had handed him. Something seemed familiar about the name, but what, where had he seen it before?

"Melody, are you sure you can't tell me more about this man?" Tintin asked, the girl looked at him hesitating for a moment.

"All I will say is he worked with my father for a while. Mr. Tintin please don't ask again, I don't wish to tell you more than I should."

He sensed something was bothering her; perhaps she was in some sort of trouble.

"Are you sure he's here in this town?"

"Yes this is…his home town."

"Then let's check with the police, see if they know this…Professor Hobbes."

"I could have done that."

"Then why haven't you?"

She didn't respond.

"What are you not telling me?"

She turned to look out the window; he could tell she wasn't going to be much help. After a couple minutes she looked at him, with concern in her eyes.

"Let's go Tintin."

Once they arrived at the police station, Tintin asked if they had seen a man by the name of Professor Hobbes.

"Hmm…..that name rings a bell, let me go check it out." said the officer.

After the officer left Tintin went over to Melody and sat down, turning to her he grinned.

"See I told you it was better to go to the police."

They waited for five minutes before the officer returned, the look on his face made it clear it was bad news. Tintin got up and approached the officer, who was looking at a piece of paper. Tintin cleared his throat and the officer looked up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tintin, but Professor Hobbes has been dead for about a month." Tintin glared at the paper in the officer's hand.

"How did he die?"

"You remember the car accident last month? Well Professor Hobbes was the driver of the car whose brakes had failed."

"Thank you officer." Tintin turned around to tell Melody, but she wasn't there. "I say officer; did you see where the young lady went?"

"You didn't come in here with a young lady Mr. Tintin. Not that I noticed."

Utterly confused and deep in thought, Tintin took the paper he had handed the officer and walked out of the station.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tintin started down the street, he thought about the girl he had met earlier, and how she had mysteriously disappeared. The only thing he had that was proof she had come to him was the paper in his hand, and the file at his apartment. Tintin headed back to the apartment to see if it was still there, when he saw the girl at the street corner. Catching up to her he noticed she had been crying.

"What's wrong, why did you leave?" said Tintin as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't crying…I…was…just" she trailed off suddenly looking at a black car across the street. Tintin followed her gaze, he didn't find it strange at first, but then it slowly rolled away.

"Is there a safe place to speak, your apartment perhaps?" she asked in a low voice. Tintin told her to walk in that direction and he would follow a few feet away. After they made it his to apartment, he sat down and told her to explain everything.

"I can't Mr. Tintin, just please help me find this other man, before something happens to him as well."

"Look, I need to know what's going on, why would they kill Professor Hobbes?"

"No one killed him…it was an accident."

"You and I both know it wasn't an accident."

She leaned in and whispered very quietly, he almost didn't catch it.

"I know it wasn't an accident Mr. Tintin, I know he was murdered, but the walls have ears." She sat back, Tintin understood know, She was afraid of someone, but who and why? She pulled out the second paper from her file and handed it to him.

"This man also worked with my father, I'm sure he will be able to help. That is as long as no one got to him. I will tell you one thing," she leaned in again and whispered "my father didn't trust him."

"Why didn't he trust this man?" asked Tintin, she sat back and looked out the window.

"I honestly don't know he seemed nice enough when he worked with my father. Of course to a ten year old anyone's nice when they give you candy." Tintin burst out laughing, Melody giggled a little. After they stopped Tintin looked at the paper.

"Dr. Black, hmm…no I haven't ever heard of him, let me do some digging really quick." Tintin looked through files and old newspapers. After three hours of searching he finally got a lead.

"Apparently Dr. Black lives two towns over and works as a physician."

"Well let's hurry Mr. Tintin I don't want something bad to happen."

Upon arriving to their destination, they noticed the same black car at the doctor's office.

"I don't like the looks of this Melody."

"No one's in the car now, maybe it was just a coincident?"

"I don't think so, when we go in keep an eye out for anyone that looks suspicious."

They proceeded into the building with caution. There was no one in the office besides the secretary, who was on the phone, so they sat down and waited. The secretary was a young lady in her mid-twenties, who didn't think that anything interesting ever happened.

"I tell you Maggie it's really slow today and the Doc keeps himself in the office all the time. Oh one sec Maggie some rag-a-muffin kids are just sitting here and staring at me. Let me put you on hold and get rid of the hooligan's." she pressed a button and hung up the phone. "Can I help you hooligans?" Melody stood up a little annoyed, with the lady's manner.

"Yes, I need to speak with Dr. Black, its urgent." The secretary didn't move, she just stared at them with a bored expression, Tintin walked over.

"Ma'am please it's a matter of life and death, the doctor could be in danger."

"It's always a matter of life and death with you young people." She grumbled. Pressing a button on the intercom, she asked the doc if he was busy. When he said 'no' she told him there where two kids who claimed it was important that they speak with him. There was a long pause, then they heard him tell her to show them in, they went into his office and closed the door behind them. After taking a seat he told them to be quick, he was waiting for an important call from a client.

"Dr. Black you knew my father when I was a child, he said that if anything happened to him I should find you and you would help me. Well sir, my father died recently and I need your help."

Tintin noticed the side of the doctors mouth twitched when she mentioned her father had died. Did he know something they didn't about her father's death? Why didn't Melody tell him, her father was dead and that's why she was here? The doctor just looked at her with cold eyes; he didn't seem to care about the girl's situation. He stood up and banged his hands on the desk, leaning in, he then glowered at both of them.

"How dare you come into my office and demand I help you! I've never seen you in my life, get out and don't you ever come back here again!" yelled the doctor. Tintin and Melody just sat there shocked, this was indeed the man she was looking for, but why didn't he want to help? Melody jumped up and glared at him, Tintin could tell she was fuming, but didn't know what to say, finally she said.

"Sir my father was your friend who worked with you, why won't you help me?"

"Yes I was your father's friend but why should I help his brat I've never met? Obviously you're in trouble, and whatever trouble you're in I want no part of it! NOW GET OUT!" he yelled. Tintin and Melody had no choice but to leave the office. As they crossed the street, Tintin suggested they go into the restaurant that sat across the office, too angry to argue Melody agreed. After they were seated, they ordered some food.

"Tintin why are we here?" Melody grumbled.

"I have a hunch, if I'm right it may lead to something, if not at least we get to eat."

Their food arrived shortly after, and they ate in silence while watching the doctor's office. An hour later they saw the doctor walk out of his office, he got into the same black car that they saw earlier and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew it; he is the one who was stalking us earlier. That explains why he didn't want to help, but what does he want?" inquired Tintin.

Melody sat in silence, her hands clenched into tight fists; she stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Tintin quickly paid and followed her out; he found her quickly walking to the bus stop. When Tintin caught up to her she was sitting on the bench with her face in her hands. He sat down next to her and tried to think of a way to make her feel better. Suddenly she perked up and looked at Tintin; a smile slowly crept up her face as she realized something. However it quickly faded when two men approached the bench. She nudged Tintin; he looked at her confused, her eyes pointed at the men. Tintin mouthed the word 'trouble,' she looked up then down as if she was nodding with her eyes. The men stopped next to them, Tintin shifted his eyes and saw a gun handle in one man's belt, and no doubt the other man had a gun as well. Where they undercover cops, or where they really thugs? The bus pulled up to a stop next to them, Tintin and Melody told the men to go first, but they just glared at them, the group stared at each other waiting for the other to move first. The driver yelled at them to either get on or get lost. Tintin helped Melody up; to their dismay the bus was all but empty. Tintin had Melody sit by the window near the front, but not too close to seems suspicious. The two men got on and sat five rows behind them. Tintin pulled out a note book and pen; he wrote something and handed it to Melody.

_We can't let them follow us home, at the next stop we need to get off, if they follow run._

Melody took the pen and started writing furiously on the next page, she tore the page out and handed the note book to Tintin, and then she leaned in and whispered to him.

"This town has three move stops before we hit the next village. I have an idea but I need you to stay put and watch the men."

As the bus approached the next stop Melody got up and made her way to the front. The buss screeched to a halt causing her to fly forward and hit the back of the driver's seat. The Driver turned around to yell at her when she put a finger to her lips and pleaded with her eyes to hear her out. As the new passengers got on and found seats, she handed the piece of paper to the driver. After he took it she went back to her seat before the crowd dispersed. The driver opened the note and read it as the last of the passengers got on.

_Mr. Driver, The two men that came on board with my friend and I, mean to harm us._

The driver closed the door and proceeded forward, as he came to the next stop he saw two cops in uniform waiting for the bus. As he opened the door he heard them laughing at each other they turned to him and said 'hi'.

"Can you believe it Charlie, they took our car into the shop, because some bozo hit it while it was parked." The driver laughed and handed the two men the paper. After looking at it they looked at him questioningly, one cop mouthed 'who is it from'. The driver mouthed the words 'the young blonde girl and young man'. The cops nodded then took a seat behind Tintin and Melody. At the next stop Tintin and Melody got up to get off the bus, out of the corner of his eye Tintin saw the two men get up as well, and start to the front.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" someone screamed in the back. Everyone started to panic; the men pulled out their guns and told everyone to freeze. Everyone got down on the ground; Tintin put an arm over Melody's head. The two men made their way to the front, grabbed Melody by the hair and yanked her up to her feet. Tintin kicked the second man in the back of the leg causing him to tumble, the first man kicked Tintin in the mouth. Tintin fell back; feeling the blood on his tongue as well as a few loose teeth, one of the cops stood up and pulled out his gun. The man that had Melody put his arm around her neck making her a shield, and then pointed his gun at her head. The second man stood up, and pointed his gun at the cop.

"I'm taking this girl out of here; if anyone follows I'll shoot."


	5. Chapter 5

The cop opened his mouth to say something and the first man shot him in the leg, he cried out in pain as he crumpled to the floor. His partner reached out to help him but a bullet whizzed past him.

"I said nobody moves!" Tintin looked under the seats and saw the other cop, looking under as well trying to get an angle. The cop saw him and nodded at his companion, Tintin knew what he meant they needed to make sure the bullet didn't hit an artery. Tintin motioned for him to get ready, he nodded in agreement. Tintin kicked the first man in the back of his knee as hard he could, he buckled, the second man turned to look at his partner. The cop jumped up and shot the second man in the shoulder, as the man went down he shot in the air, causing everyone to scream. The first man started to rise aiming at the cop, Melody threw her head back as hard as she could head butting her captive in the face. He crumbled to the floor, he was out cold. The cop ran forward hand cuffed them both and told everyone to stay put. They heard sirens in the distance, someone in the store had called the police when they heard the shots. After an hour talking to the police, they finally got the okay to go home.

When they finally got to the apartment, Tintin asked Melody why someone would try to kidnap her. She shrugged, but then something dawned on her.

"My father was a scientist; I'm not sure what he was working on, but before he died his research disappeared," she bit her lip as tears started to flow, "I think someone killed my father because they couldn't find his work. I think their trying to kidnap me because they think I know where it is."

Tintin thought about it for a minute, it would explain why they wanted to take her alive on the bus. They sat in silence thinking about the day's events. There was a knock at the door, Tintin got up and stood next to the frame. Melody slowly stood up and made her was to the desk, she picked up the small statue.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's the land lady; a telegram came for you while you were out Mr. Tintin." He opened the door, thanked the lady, took the telegram, and then shut the door. Tintin looked at Melody, who was still holding the statue, ready to throw it.

"What were you going to do with that?" Tintin asked with a smile, Melody set the statue back on the desk.

"I have no idea." She replied smiling. Tintin opened the telegram and read it, as he read it Melody saw his face light up.

"Good news I hope." Melody said smiling, Tintin lowered the telegram.

"My good friend the Captain is finally home."

Melody stood up "Tintin, you were very helpful, but I should leave you, so you can go back to your normal life." She opened the door and started to walk out. Tintin jumped up and put his hand on the door, she turned startled.

"I won't be able to go back to a normal life until I know you're safe, and I solve this mystery." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Your Captains lucky to have such a good friend like you." She stared at the desk in thought, after a moment she crossed to the desk and looked at the newspapers.

"We don't have anything to really go on right now." She mumbled, Tintin went to the desk and looked through some of the papers, pulling a paper out he said.

"Yes we do, Professor Hobbes's family is selling everything in his home, and maybe we can find something that will help the case."

"Let's go then Mr. Tintin." They smiled to each other and ran out the door.

They arrived at the Hobbes home a short time later, the only person there was the housekeeper. Tintin told her he was there on police business; she was kind enough to let them in and look around. As they headed to the study she told them they had to hurry before the family got there. In the study sat a large desk, three filing cabinets, and a bookshelf running along one wall. Tintin and Melody looked in the desk, and file cabinets, but didn't find anything helpful.

"What are we looking for Tintin?" Melody asked. Tintin opened a file cabinet and watched as moths flew out.

"Were looking for something, which might connect Professor Hobbes work, with your father's." Tintin said as he tapped the wall. Melody stared at the bookshelf; on one of the higher shelves she noticed a book that was written by her father.

"My father never wrote a book in his life." Melody mumbled; upon hear this Tintin made his way over to her. She reached up and tried to grab the book, but it was just out of reach. Tintin grabbed the chair next to the desk and pulled it under the book. Stepping on the chair, he grabbed the book, but it didn't budge. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled, they heard a click, and Tintin grinned. Two his right a book popped out a little, he pulled it and a section of books opened like a door. Looking inside the new found cupboard, he saw an old satchel, looking down at Melody he grinned. He grabbed the bag, closed the door and pushed the book back; he heard a click and gears turn as it locked back into place. Tintin jumped off the chair and held out the bag.

"This is what we came for I think." Melody smiled back, they went to the entryway to leave. The housekeeper kindly told them they couldn't leave with that. Melody said they would buy it from her and gave her two hundred dollars. The housekeeper smiled, taking the money she showed them out. Melody put the satchel over her head and under her arm so it would be easier to carry. They walked down the street to get back to the apartment, when they heard tires screeching behind them. Tintin turned to see a black car rushing towards them, the window rolled down as it approached and a man leaned out the window with a gun. Tintin tackled Melody to the ground and shielded her with his body just as the man rapidly shot at them. The car screeched away and turned the corner, Tintin looked around before getting up, and helping Melody to her feet he said.

"We better hurry back to the apartment." When they arrived at the apartment, Tintin went to his desk and pulled out his pistol. After hiding his gun on his person, he turned to Melody, she was picking up the file she had brought him when they first met, and looked at the last paper inside. She glared at it slammed the file closed and tossed it on the couch.

"Is there one more person you were told to find Melody?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, but he didn't work with father, he was just a good friend," she trailed off and looked out the window again. "Tintin, I'm worried they already got him, and he's dead." Tintin walked over and picked up the file.

"Let's at least try." He opened the file and read the name, his eyes grew wide. "GREAT SNAKES!" Melody jumped at his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, is he already dead?" she asked with worry, if this person was dead what would she do?

"Melody, you know Captain Archibald Haddock?" Tintin asked in astonishment.

"Yes, he was a good friend of the family my father trusted him with his life. Do you know him?"

"Yes, and this means the Captains life could be in danger." Tintin and Melody grabbed what they needed and ran out the apartment to find the Captain before the others found him first.


	6. Chapter 6

Tintin and Melody rushed to Marlinespike Hall, Melody still had the satchel over her shoulder, and she didn't dare let it go. The gate was open so they ran up the path, worried that someone had gotten there ahead of them. Tintin got in ahead of Melody; reaching the door first he pounded as hard and loud as he could.

"NESTOR…CAPTAIN!" he shouted, Melody reached the door and stopped to catch her breath, they waited for a moment before pounding again. This time they heard someone running to the door, it opened a crack, then the door flung open revealing the butler.

"Mr. Tintin, and…who are you madam?" Nestor asked, he showed them in then closed the door.

"Where's the Captain?" Tintin asked slightly out of breath.

"In the parlor sir, but who is the young lady?"

"Her name is Melody; I'm helping her with a case. That's why I need the Captain." Tintin opened the door to the parlor and walked in, Melody stayed by the front door unsure as to whether she should follow or not. The Captain was smoking his pipe, when he heard the door open, standing up he turned to see Tintin walking into the room.

"Captain…" Tintin shook the Captain's hand, Haddock chuckled and half hugged the boy, they stood apart and smiled at each other.

"Staying out of trouble Tintin?" The Captain asked as Tintin turned to the door.

"Not really Captain, I need you to tell me something, do you know this girl?"

Melody entered the room and gasped, Haddock stared at her with a look of shock on his face. Walking further into the room she stretched her hand out to the Captain and said hello, he shook her hand then hugged her tight. Melody threw her arms around his waist and squeezed, not wanting to let go. She choked back tears as she realized he might be able to help her where so many people had failed. Tintin smiled to himself, their reunion and reaction answered his now forgotten question. His smile slowly faded as he remembered the reason they arrived at Marlinspike Hall. He approached cautiously, not wanting to break their reunion, but he knew he had to hurry. Haddock took Melody's face between his hands and looked into her eyes.

"My how you've grown, you were only twelve when I last saw you." Haddock smiled "How old are you now?"

"Nineteen, oh Archie there's so much I want to tell you, but I don't have the time." She sighed then stepped back, they all sat down as Tintin explained everything, from when he first met her up to the present time.

"Furthermore, we think your life is in danger Captain, and we came to warn you." Tintin said as he finished. The Captain sat in his chair thinking about all that had been said.

"Is that the satchel from the Professors home?" Haddock asked, pointing at the bag Melody had, Tintin nodded and they proceeded to go through the bag. In the bag they found money, a passport, some books, and a journal.

"I think he was trying to leave town." Melody said "Perhaps someone found out and didn't want him to leave." Tintin nodded in agreement; Haddock opened the journal and started to read it. Tintin looked through the books, while Melody flipped through the passport.

"TEN THOUSAND THUNDERING TYPHOONES!" yelled the Captain, Tintin and Melody jumped at his sudden outburst, he gave them both an angry look. "Professor Hobbes and Dr. Black tried to steal your father's research."


	7. Chapter 7

A mysterious man was parked outside the manors grounds; he picked up the walky-talky next to him and spoke into it.

"We found the girl and the meddling reporter." The man said he waited for a reply, the radio crackled.

_"Is the old drunken sea dog with them?" _the voice growled. The man looked back at the house; it wouldn't be too hard to get the old drunk away from the house.

"Yes, but it will be easy to get rid of him, just wave a bottle of whisky in his face." The man heard a roar of laughter come from the radio.

_"Proceed as planned." _The man set down the radio and watched the house, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

Tintin was extremely puzzled about this mystery he had gotten himself into, and Melody wasn't helping at all by being silent. Melody finally opened up the next day at lunch time; they sat in the parlor as she told them what she knew.

When she was twelve her father was called to work on a project in Switzerland, the family moved to the country a short time after. A year after they moved to Switzerland, her father hired two men to help with his project, Dr. Black and Professor Hobbes. After three years of working together her father's project was almost complete. However before the test date, her father found out Dr. Black and Professor Hobbes had stolen his research and given it to the enemy. Betrayed and angry her father destroyed the project and all his research. They arrested the two men and got the research back before too much damage ensued. Her family was moved to France where they lived for a year; however her father was called to another project and they were moved to London. Two years later he had almost completed the project, but was murdered before he was able to test it. That was all Melody knew.

They sat in silence as she finished her story; she buried her face in her hands before she spoke.

"I remember the first project was something my father called, an EMP it was meant to knock out more than half the world. I never found out what the second project was, but I believe it to be war based." She gazed out the window in deep thought. Haddock stood up and paced the room; Tintin suspected that the Captain knew something but wouldn't tell them. Nestor entered the room and told the Captain he had a call, Haddock followed the butler out. A few minutes later Melody and Tintin decided to go and walk the grounds, they told Nestor that they would be outside. Fifteen minutes later they were in the woods wandering around the grounds of Marlinspike Hall.

"Tintin I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through." Melody said, Tintin stopped and faced her.

"Don't apologize, I do this all the time." He thought about all the adventures he had gone through, and how many times he and the Captain had almost died. Was it time he stopped looking for an adventure? (Of course, he would never stop.) Tintin turned to look at the girl; her deep blue eyes stared back at him.

"Melody I think we…" he stopped something had moved behind him.

"Well…well…well if it isn't the annoying, meddling reporter and his girlfriend." A cold voice said. "Where's the old drunken sea dog? No doubt drowning his sorrows in whisky." Tintin turned to see three figures coming towards them, he gasped as he recognized one of them.

"Allan." Tintin said, he didn't see any of the men with guns so he walked backwards.

"Don't you dare." growled Allan. Tintin turned, grabbed Melody's hand and ran back to the house. He heard Allan curse and give chase, as they neared the house they saw the door wide open. Tintin had a sinking feeling; they were already at the house, no doubt Nestor and the Captain where in trouble. Two men ran out the house and grabbed the youth, Allan and the other men caught up. They tied up Tintin and Melody; Tintin noticed that the two men that came outside each had a black eye. As they were drug inside the manor, Tintin noticed one guy beat up and unconscious in the front entrance, as they entered the parlor, he smiled at the sight. The furniture was crooked or knocked over, broken bottles of whisky littered the floor, and there were three men beat up and groaning in different parts of the room. A fourth man just finished tying an angry cursing and slightly beat up Captain Haddock to a chair, Tintin smiled at the fact that the Captain put up a big fight. Melody stifled a giggle she had just noticed the shocked look on Allan's face, he hadn't expected the Captain to still be a handful.


	8. Chapter 8

After they tied Tintin and Melody to chairs, Allan went out to make a call. The men took their injured colleagues out of the room; this left the three friends alone in the parlor.

"Captain, where's Nestor?" Melody asked, Haddock half smiled.

"I told him to get the police when I saw them waltzing up to the house, he snuck out the back." Melody smiled, help would be here soon. Tintin looked to his left and saw a broken bottle on the floor.

"Where did all these bottles come from?" the boy asked.

"I've been saving them for when the dang pills wear off that Cuthbert gave me." grumbled Haddock. Melody looked confused, while Haddock explained how Calculus had tricked him; Tintin leaned to the left and fell over. They all stopped as they listened for the men to come back, when there wasn't a sound Tintin grabbed some broken glass and proceeded to cut the ropes. He bit his lip as the glass cut his skin, when the rope was cut he stood up and went to free the Captain. Haddock looked over his shoulder at Tintin and opened his mouth to tell him something when they heard a gun cock. All three of them turned to the door and saw Allen aiming a gun at Tintin's head.

"Back away boy, and sit back in the chair." Haddock glared at Allan, Tintin sat back in the chair never taking his eyes off Allan. One of the men ran in and tied Tintin back to the chair, Allan walked over to Melody and placed the barrel of the gun against her forehead.

"The boss said to make you spill what you know about some research, so start talking." Melody just sat there and glared at him, Haddock pulled against the ropes trying to break free.

"You either start talking or I start shooting." Allan said through gritted teeth, Melody didn't flinch; she just gave him a cold stare. A car pulled up to the house, and everyone froze, one of the men went to the window and peaked out the curtains.

"It's the cops." He hissed, Allan cursed as he joined the man at the window. Haddock chuckled to himself, Melody and Tintin smiled. Allan turned to the trio, in a rage he grabbed Haddock by the shirt and lifted him up to his face—which was rather surprising as Haddock was a grown man and currently tied to a chair.

"What did you do you old drunkard?!" Allan hissed, Haddock smiled coyly, and spat in the other man's face. Cursing he set him down hard, after wiping his face he smacked the Captain, causing his head to turn sharply to the side. Tintin yelled in anger, Melody cried out, Allan grabbed the Captains hair, raising his head he brought his fist up to strike. One of the men grabbed his fist and told him they needed to get out of there. Allan grumbled but agreed; he shoved Haddock back and walked out of the room to find another way out. The three were untied from the chairs, though their hands remained bound, and drug out of the back door to a van with only front seats, after they were thrown in, they heard gun shots as the thugs battled the cops. Tintin leaned up against Melody and tried to untie her as the Captain kept watch. Once Melody was free she went to work untying Tintin, the car suddenly took a sharp turn and she was thrown against the other side.

"The Cops are following!" one of the men said.

"We have to lose them." The other one said.

"I know that, I have an idea." The first one said. The car turned violently to the right and the two youths tumbled into Haddock, cursing he nudged them off and started to insult the two men. While they were cursing and insulting each other, Melody managed to free Tintin who couldn't help but smile at the distraction the Captain had unwittingly caused. Melody snuck behind the Captain and started untying his rope, he was still cursing at the drivers when she finished. Tintin quietly instructed them to pretend to still be tied up, Melody and Haddock nodded in agreement. The two men finally lost the cops and arrived at their destination. The driver and his partner got out of the car and slammed the door; they were going to teach their captives a lesson. When the door opened Tintin sprang out and knocked one down, Haddock followed and managed to get the other down. Melody grabbed the rope and jumped out ready to tie the men.

When the two men over powered their captors, Melody helped the other two hog tie them. The trio took off in the direction the car had come, but were stopped when three black cars screeched to a halt in front of them. Tintin grabbed Melody's hand and took off into the woods Haddock followed them. They heard shouting and cursing behind them, gun shots rang behind them. Tintin felt something sting his cheek; ducking behind a boulder he put Melody between him and the rock to protect her. Haddock grunted in pain as a bullet hit him in the right arm, the impacted made him fall to his hands and knees. With his good arm he pounded the ground in anger, looking over his shoulder he saw the men coming up the hill. Tintin heard something fall, then people shouting in the distance Melody and Tintin peered over the boulder, Tintin gasped when he saw the Captain on the ground. Melody ran to the Captain to help him up, Tintin followed unsure what to do to stop the men coming up the hill. Haddock held his arm to try and stop the bleeding, he cursed under his breath when he saw the two kids come back down the hill to help him.

"Get out of here." Haddock said through gritted teeth.

"No we aren't leaving you here." Melody said glaring at the fast approaching men. Tintin and Melody help the Captain get up just as the men reached them. Allan and the men aimed their guns at them and told them to start walking back to the road. Haddock walked up to Allan and with his good arm punched him in the nose; he hit him so hard that Allan stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Stunned and angry Allan stood up and hit the Captain as hard as he could, with the butt of his gun on the back of the Captain's head. Haddock crumpled to the ground, Melody screamed, sinking to her knees she tried to wake him, Tintin ran up to Allan and punched him in the face. Allan found himself on the ground for the second time in less than a minute; two men tied up Tintin and drug him down the hill. One man picked up Melody to take her down, however she kicked and bit him until they knocked her out and carried her down unconscious. With one man on each arm they drug Haddock back to the road, Allan followed massaging his jaw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

Melody woke up with a splitting headache; she pressed her hand to her forehead. Opening her eyes she noticed she was in a room that was pitch black, sitting up she scanned the dark room for a sign of movement. She attempted to stand but, something pulled on her ankle. She bent down and felt something cold, she felt a chain and followed it to a wall where she found the place where the chain was anchored there. Melody followed the wall around the room, when her chain tightened she would stretch as far as she could; Melody was unable to go completely all the way around the room. She didn't know how long she was in that room, but it felt like hours. She would hear talking or fighting in the distance, but no one answered when she called out.

After what felt like even more hours passed, she drew her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands. Something moved in the dark, it sounded like metal scrapping, she slowly lifted her head, a key turned in the lock. The door was flung open and a blinding light flooded the room, Melody yelped and shielded her eyes. Someone walked into the room, she felt a cold hand grab her ankle, and yank her leg towards them the person unlocked her shackle. The person grabbed her arm and yanked her off the floor; they slammed her against the wall as they bound her hands in front of her. Melody was drug out of the room, up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looked at the man who was dragging her. She recognized him as one of the men the Captain had knocked out at Marlinespike with a whiskey bottle. She noticed the man had a black eye, bandaged hand, and limped slightly.

"Have you run into Captain Haddock recently?" she smirked, the man stiffened, turning he glared at her, but he continued to drag her without speaking a word. The man opened a door and tossed her in; she stumbled, and fell on the floor, the door slammed behind her. The room was dark, and she heard something move in the corner, as her eyes readjusted to the dark, she saw a shadow moving towards her, Melody screamed and shielded herself. Maybe the shadow was her imagination, and it would go away if she willed it. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, it was cold to the touch, but seemed familiar, she didn't dare move in case it was a trick.

"Melody it's alright, were here with you." A voice said, she still didn't move, but the voice seemed to belong to…

"Tintin?" she asked lowering her arm slightly.

"Yes…I'm glad to see you're alright." The boy said.

Melody touched the hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly. Tintin lit a match and held it up so she could see him better, Melody threw her still bound hands around his neck and hugged him, and dropping the match he hugged her back. Melody was afraid to let him go, if she let him go the darkness would consume him, and she would be alone again. After what seemed only a couple minutes she released him and opened her mouth to speak, but they heard the door open again. Four men walked in and roughly yanked the two up, and drug them out of the room, Melody kicked and fought the whole way trying to break free. After some difficulty they finally got her into a big room that was well lit. Looking around she saw a box shape covered with a tarp next to the door, she gasped when she saw Tintin being tied to a chair a few feet away, and next to him was the Captain who was also tied to a chair he had his head bowed.

"Captain…?" she said quietly, was he unconscious still? Haddock lifted his head when he heard someone say his name, he was relieved to see that Tintin and Melody where still alive. Melody managed to break free from the men's hold, she ran to the Captain, kneeling in front of him, she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly she let a few tears fall, she was glad he was still alive. Haddock wished he could comfort the child; all he was able to do was lean his head on hers, he gently and quietly told her not to cry. Melody brought her still bound hands over his head and in front of her, she put each hand on the side of his face and looked at his cuts and bruises. She looked into his eyes and he saw a scared child who needed someone in her life that would protect her. Two men grabbed Melody, Haddock started cursing at them and they drug her towards the box, Allan stood next to the box with his arms crossed. The two thugs brought Melody in front of Allan; he grabbed her chin with his hand a lifted her head toward him.

"You're going to tell me what I need to know or else." Allan sneered (it was a rather vague and typical threat, yet effective). Melody glared at the man, and then spat in his face, Allan slapped her hard.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Tintin yelled. Allan ignored him and pulled the tarp off the box, it was a tank of water, and Melody was put in front of the box.

"Where are the plans your father made?" Allan asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She said coyly. Allan grabbed her hair and shoved her head under the water, Haddock started cursing at them and Tintin yelled at Allan. They brought her back up after about a minute. She coughed and choked as she came up, Allan, looked at her and asked the same question, she didn't respond. He shoved her back under and held her down. This went on for another five minutes, each time she came up he would ask her and she would keep silent. When he brought her up again, he was all but yelling. This time she said she didn't know anything, he called her a liar and held her under again. She started to thrash and kick, he was holding her down for far too long.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Tintin yelled.

"She's no longer useful it won't matter." Allan said. Melody's lungs were burning, she finally gasped and water instantly rushed into her mouth, she tried to scream but no sound escaped her, her world was going black, before she lost all consciousness she heard the Captain say something, and the world around her turned black.

"She doesn't know where it is Allan!" Haddock yelled, Allan didn't move but kept her under until she stopped moving, the door opened and Dr. Black walked in. He told Allan to let the girl go, Allan pulled her out and dropped her on the floor, she didn't move.

"I need them all alive you idiot." Dr. Black said.

"Don't worry she'll live." Allan grumbled, Dr. Black instructed them to all leave the room, and untie the men from the chairs. They did as they were told, Tintin rushed one man and knocked his lights out, he ran to Allan and punched him in the face. Dr. Black strode forward and punched Tintin, sending him to the floor. Haddock was finally cut from the chair but his hands where still bound together, he turned and punched the man that had released him. Allan walked towards Haddock to intervene, but the Captain kneed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. He was in front of Dr. Black, Haddock was about to punch his lights out but stopped when the barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead. Dr. Black cocked the gun and grinned.

"I realize I don't need you or the boy, you old drunk, but the girl will give up if I kill either of you." He said coldly. The other men and Allan got up and left the room, Dr. Black slowly walked backwards until he was out, and then closed the door. Haddock knew something was wrong, why would they leave them all together in a room? Unless Dr. Black figured one of them would say something to help them find what they want. The Captain helped Tintin get up lowering his voice to a whisper he told Tintin about his concern, as he spoke with Tintin, the boy untied the Captain. Tintin nodded in agreement and walked over to Melody's limp body. Tintin turned her over on her back and proceeded to give her CPR, after a couple minutes she gasped; turning on her side she choked up some water and continued to cough. Melody started to shiver violently; she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm, Haddock took off his coat and wrapped the girl in it. He picked her up off the floor and held her until she stopped shivering. Tintin looked around the room, other than the tank and chairs there wasn't anything in the room, he noticed a little mirror on the wall that look more like a window. Tintin nudged the Captain and pointed with his eyes; Haddock saw it and knew they were being watched. One way or another they had to get out of this place before one of them got killed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

Tintin walked over to the window and peered through it, he saw a room on the other side. Walking back towards the Captain, he noticed Melody had fallen asleep in the Captains arms, Tintin smiled to himself. Kneeling down by the Captain he whispered his idea, Haddock half smiled and nodded.

Tintin got up and dragged one of the chairs over to the window, picking it up he swung it with all his might against the glass, he had to do this several times before the window shattered. Melody jerked awake at the sound of crashing glass, the Captain helped her up and they went over to Tintin. They heard shouting coming from the door behind them, Tintin climbed through the window and into the other room. When he got into the other room he turned, as the Captain helped Melody inside. The door banged open as the men charged in.

"Get down and stay down." Haddock hissed to the two youths, as they hid just below the window. Haddock stood between the men and the broken window, protecting the other two from being seen. Tintin and Melody quietly snuck to the door, the boy started to pick the lock with his lock-pick set which he carried in his pocket. The door swung open and hit Tintin in the face. In walked some of the men, they grabbed the two and threw them through the window and into the next room. Haddock helped them up after cursing profusely at the men. Dr. Black walked into the room, he was furious, he ordered the men to grab the captive's arms and put them behind their backs. They were forced to their knees as Dr. Black and Allan approached, Dr. Black whipped out a gun, cocked it and aimed it at Tintin's head. Haddock once again started cursing at them as Melody began to quietly cry, Dr. Black turned slowly to Melody.

"Tell me where the research is or this boy dies."

"Pirates! Thugs! Sea water bilge rats! I'll tear you both limb from limb!" the Captain yelled, Tintin glared at the doctor.

"I'm waiting." Dr. Black said, Melody looked at the floor. Dr. Black growled, her silence wouldn't help anyone, and he would prove it.

"You have until I count to three, then I will shoot him and move on to the Captain, if you don't tell me by the time the Captains gone… well we'll see when we get there." Melody and Tintin glared at him, while the Captain cursed like a mad sailor (um…because he was one).

"One…"

"I already told you, I don't know." Melody said.

"Not good enough, two…"

"How can I say where it is, if I've never seen it in my life?"

"You're lying, three-."

"She doesn't have it!" Haddock and Tintin yelled together.

"Oh I'm sure it just vanished into thin air, you're wasting my time, good bye boy." Dr. Black said.

"She doesn't have it…I DO!" Haddock yelled. The room went silent, Dr. Black lowered the gun in confusion, Melody looked at him with shock, and Tintin was both relieved and puzzled.

"What do you mean, you have it?" Allan said breaking the silence. Haddock gave him a look of utter distaste; Dr. Black couldn't contain his excitement, was he finally going to get what he wanted?

"I don't have it on me, nor is it at Marlinespike Hall, and I'm not saying another word, until the two youngsters are set free." Haddock said showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

**Sorry it took SO long to update, between two jobs and no idea's has made it hard. I'm SO very sorry to those who liked the story but left after a bit, I'm very grateful to those who were patient with me and stayed. Thank you faithful readers, and yes I'm thinking of a sequel. :D**

The three friends watched as Dr. Black and Allan discussed their plans in low voices. Tintin struggled against the men that held him; one of the men just smacked him in the head.

"Cut it out you vagabond!" the man said.

"Stop beating on the boy you ill-mannered pirate." Haddock grumbled. Melody sat in silence, how did the Captain come by her father's work, and why didn't he tell them? She was angry with the Captain for not being there when she needed him, angry that he didn't trust them enough to tell them anything. Melody turned to the Captain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked glaring at him. Haddock didn't like the look she was giving him, he was about to answer when Dr. Black walked over.

"Take the Captain to the ship, and take care of the children."

The door suddenly opened and a disheveled man walked in breathing heavily.

"They're coming!" he cried out. Alan walked to the man and shook him.

"Who's coming?" he growled.

"The police, I was on my way here when I saw them." He said shifting uneasily; Dr. Black strode up to him.

"You led them straight to us?!" He yelled, he pulled out his gun and shot the poor man in the chest. Melody screamed and turned away.

"Everyone get to the boat NOW!" Allan yelled, the men ran around like crazy, before they could get to any of the doors, the police walked in and aimed their guns at the thugs.

"HANDS UP!" the police yelled, Tintin sighed with relief, Haddock half smiled, and Melody grinned. The police took the thugs into captivity and then released Tintin and the others. The three friends hugged each other for a moment before they heard a commotion; they turned to see Dr. Black struggling against the police.

"You don't understand, I'm a professional scientist, I have to recover the dangerous work!" he ranted the Captain turned to him and glared.

"It's over Dr. Black," Haddock said, the mad man stared at him.

"What do you mean Haddock? It's not over until the research is in a safe place." Dr. Black said.

"It wouldn't be safe in your hands or anyone's for that matter, that's why I burned it." Haddock said. Dr. Black's eyes grew wide, Melody gasped, Tintin was shocked, and Allan grumbled something about not getting paid.

"Why would you destroy someone's hard work!?" Dr. Black screamed. Melody didn't know if she was relieved or frustrated, she turned to the Captain and simply said.

"Why?" Haddock looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Your father came to me two weeks before he died; he gave me the research and told me to keep it safe until he returned. A week and a half later I received a simple telegram that said _'Burn it.'_ I didn't know why, but I did as he asked." He paused for a moment, "Melody, I went to your home when I found out they killed your parents, but they told me you had left to go live with a family member, and to leave you alone." Melody hugged the Captain, she understood, and she was no longer angry with him, Dr. Black however was furious.

They walked out of the building and watched the police put the thugs into a big truck, the police started to ask them some questions. Tintin looked around and gasped when he saw a police box in the distance between some trees, he turned to the Captain.

"Captain, look it's th-," as he looked back he couldn't see it.

"What was it, Tintin?" Melody asked.

"A blue box, a police box, but it's gone." Tintin said, Haddock quickly moved to the boy to see, but there was nothing there, he patted Tintin on the back.

"Probably just wishful thinking." Haddock said.

Melody watched the police take Dr. Black into the squad car; she watched as he head butted the police officer, he grabbed the officer's gun, why did they handcuff his hands in front of him? He turned and aimed the gun at Haddock; Melody's heart sank as she heard the gun go off, and she did the only thing she could think of, Melody put herself between the Captain and the bullet.

Haddock heard a gun go off behind him, he turned around just in time to see Melody crumple to the ground in front of him, he looked up to see the shocked look on Dr. Black's face, and realized that the man had tried to kill him. The police wrestled the gun out of his hand before he could fire again; they put him in the car and one of the cops radioed for an ambulance.

Haddock knelt next to Melody and picked her up, he cradled the girl in his arms, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…w-what else to do." She gasped. Tintin stood next to the Captain; he couldn't believe what had just happened. Haddock just stared at the girl; he remembered when she was younger and how she always wanted to go with him on his many trips.

"You're going to get through this Melody, and when you do me, you and Tintin will go sailing, just like I promised when you were a little girl." He was trying so hard not to fall apart. Haddock looked at the bullet wound; it had gone in just above her heart, and he watched her wince with the sudden pain.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Melody said she took a deep ragged breath and closed her eyes.

"No." Haddock said, he held her close and quietly sobbed, he didn't care if they saw him grieve, he had been in this girl's life since she was four, he had watched her grow, and he didn't expect to watch her die. Tintin silently let a few tears fall, he heard a siren in the distance, but it was too late. His heart ached as he watched his friend silently cry, he couldn't take it, and he walked away a few steps to let the fact sink in; Melody was gone.


End file.
